NOSFERATU
by lintu asakura
Summary: El triunfo en los ojos plata, es visible, la felicidad de haber conseguido lo que quería, un cumulo de vanidad, el orgullo emerge en los incipientes colmillos aflorando en la tenue sonrisa. El rostro de niño contrasta con la mirada macabra que despide


**Importante.**

Este fic está inspirado en la canción Aerials de SOAD. No tengo ningún derecho sobre la canción ni sobre los personajes. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Summary**:

El triunfo en los ojos plata, es visible, la felicidad de haber conseguido lo que quería, un cumulo de vanidad, el orgullo emerge en los incipientes colmillos aflorando en la tenue sonrisa. El rostro de niño contrasta con la mirada macabra que despiden los ojos plata.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Harry/ Draco, ?/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Sangre, violencia, temas sexuales, demencia, muerte de un personaje.

**Conteo de Palabras: **3016

* * *

**NOSFERATU**

Tiene los audífonos puestos, su iPod Apple reproduce una de sus canciones favoritas de S.O.A.D, tararea de forma continua, mientras mira por una de las ventanas, el rostro pegado a la imagen del exterior. Un suspiro sale de su boca, y el sonido de 400 watts de sus audífonos se desfragmenta, solo mira la noche nublada, como una ironía, no hay luna, algo que simplemente lo irrita.

La noche aun más oscura, lo adormece, con 24 años, está a un paso de graduarse, pero no ve pronto la llegada de este acontecimiento; se hunde más en su asiento; como una rutina mira de nuevo la ventana.

La diferencia es que ya no ve la noche ni las calles aledañas que pasan enfrente de él, algo borroso, como vaho, está pegado a la ventana que minutos antes veía con insistencia.

Solo identifica la insinuación de un rostro, el reflejo de la luz se explica de forma clara y concisa, Harry no está para fantasías.

Harry Potter estudiante de leyes de la universidad **Cambridge, **en pleno Oxford street, en pleno Soho londinense, el sueño de cada estudiante universitario, una de las mejores universidades, le mejor gente; el futuro de Londres reunido en un gran centro de estudios.

Aun así siente que eso no es lo suficiente, que algo falta, Harry no es de sueños, pero **Cambridge** fue el primero y lo consiguió, ahora su vida ya no tiene motivación, mira la ventana manchada, ahora está casi limpia. Un año más se repite de forma continua, tan solo eso falta.

Voltea insistente la ventana sigue igual pero no es eso lo que busca algo lo incomoda, hay algo distinto no sus pensamientos, que de por si son deprimentes, es algo que lo incomodo apenas entro en el Hammersmith & City Line (1), apenas se sentó en aquel destartalado asiento.

Plata, se mira las muñecas una cadena cuelga de una de ellas, es de plata, una cruz cae como un rosario, no es cristiano; pero esa cadena que cuelga de su muñeca es importante, un recuerdo en forma de objeto, por eso lo conserva. En la otra muñeca un tatuaje chino, apenas unos caracteres, para los demás sin sentido; para él, parte de su vida. Los inspecciona siempre lo hace, es una manía.

Ahora se siente tan extraño, como si ese no fuera su cuerpo, como una despedida, no quieres saber más, la insistencia de sus reflejos por volver a ver la ventana lo incomoda de forma alarmante, se asusta pero no lo deja ver, con la respiración unos decibeles elevada trata de entretenerse, el bolso a su costado apenas y pesa, pocos libros y apenas un cuaderno, el BlackBerry se ve apiñado entre el caos que conforma esa unión.

Revisa la mini computadora horarios y demás en ese pequeño aparato, no le interesa su mente está fuera de allí, su mente está pegada a la ventana insistente, inmutable.

La misma canción desde que entro resuena en su cabeza, se repite, una vez alguien le dijo que ese era un símbolo de locura, en aquellos momentos no le tomo importancia, ahora tampoco lo inquieta; pero lo recuerda, claro mensaje de que esta demasiado ido.

Pronto se repite ya no falta mucho su parada es en la estación Moorgate, (2) escéptico revisa que todo es normal, que no está loco, que aquella ventana no tiene nada absolutamente diferente a las demás, que todo es culpa del cansancio, de la universidad; de sus pensamientos absurdos.

Una última vez esta apunto de bajar, su parada esta a minutos del metro, voltea y esta vez, algo cambia un reflejo claro y fijo; una mirada plata, los ojos muertos, la piel pálida enferma, el rostro aniñado, y viejo de centurias. Toda una contradicción.

Baja sin premura confiado y aliviado, el final piensa de forma sardónica, sonríe para sí mismo, camina por las pequeñas calles, con descuido esta oscuro la noche está en su apogeo, mira ceñudo donde debería estar la luna; pero no se ve. el cielo está nublado. Se recuerda a si mismo.

Ríe histérico, la tranquilidad que se siente ahí es un bálsamo, libertad clama su alma. Pero no se da cuenta de que algo lo observa no lejos, no cerca. No se esconde no se deja ver. El sentimiento que lo aquejaba vuelve con más fuerza.

Escucha todo, las desoladas calles no emiten sonido, pero escucha a pesar de tener los audífonos puestos, sospecha. Aerials (3) se repite fuerte y constante a pesar de eso, escucha lo de allá fuera, la canción se burla de él, Harry no está para eso, las casualidades existen.

Una bolsa danza con el viento, más allá; gotas de una lluvia pasada caen, cerca de él unos ratones escurridizos corretean entre los tarros de basura, y el persistente golpeteo de unos zapatos contra el pavimento, no los suyos de alguien desconocido que camina por el mismo camino que él, no hay nada extraño en eso.

Su cuerpo se mueve solo, como no hacerlo está a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, pero quiere saber, y su curiosidad es estúpida que puede decir, la culpa la tienen sus genes.

Con parsimonia voltea el rostro, su mirada se guía por los pequeños haces de luz, de unos faroles cerca de la pista desolada.

Zapatos de lona, sigue subiendo un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, un uniforme confirma su mente, de escuela un niño de apenas quince, dieciséis años, suspira tranquilo, el rostro, su mirada evalúa este; palidez absoluta, ojos grises, cabello rubio. Nada fuera de lo común, un adolescente en plan rebelde, seguro después de la escuela se ah perdido en el centro de Londres como cualquier muchacho desafiante ante las reglas de casa.

Harry recuerda sus propias salidas, incomodo le sonríe con un toque de complicidad, el otro lo mira y su cuerpo se estremece esos ojos son extraños, y sonríe. La sonrisa más rara que ha visto, una mueca que distorsiona el armonioso conjunto de mortandad.

Se repite que es normal, su cuerpo camina con más aprieto, sus ánimos han vuelto a ser los de antes, y siente escucha como retumban los zapatos en el pavimento como si lo siguiera, miedo, no; es pura curiosidad.

Son sus ojos se dice, plata; el cuerpo pequeño y blanco lo etéreo de ese ser que camina con pies de plomo, no quiere voltear y perderse en ese mar de mercurio, su mente se perdería.

La obstinación es absurda, no grita su alma, su cuerpo dice otra cosa, la insistencia lo enloquece aprieta los audífonos en su cabeza sube el volumen al máximo, y aun así lo escucha, mira el cielo y no ve nada más que plata, es una tortura, los pasos continuos desesperantes.

_Aerials, in the sky, when you lose small mind, you free your life__ (4) _el mundo se ríe de él, entonces él se reirá del mundo, una risa desesperada sale de su boca, histérica, dolorosa; su cuerpo convulsiona cae al suelo, como un despojo humano.

Se arrodilla y pide, ruega que lo dejen en paz, que no lo atormenten y sus ojos son plata, todo a su alrededor es plata, y los pasos continúan se acercan están detrás de él, a su lado, una mano le es tendida, pidiendo su cuerpo y su alma. Y la acepta un contrato sellado una muerte segura y una vida lejos de la monotonía de Oxford street.

Sus ojos se clavan en los otros, un poder que no conocía aflora en su interior fuerte y decidido arremete con el pequeño cuerpo del infante lo arrastra por la desolada calle, un empujón y la pared de una callejón soporta el peso del rubio, ni un sonido sale de su boca en algún momento de toda la furia del moreno el otro empezó a sonreír, de forma sardónica.

El triunfo en los ojos plata, es visible, la felicidad de haber conseguido lo que quería, un cumulo de vanidad, el orgullo emerge en los incipientes colmillos aflorando en la tenue sonrisa. El rostro de niño contrasta con la mirada macabra que despiden los ojos plata.

El golpe anterior apenas y se ha sentido como un roce, una caricia; el moreno ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta completamente ido su mente en cualquier lugar del mar plata, menos presente allí.

Las ansias correen el cuerpo adulto joven de un hombre de 24 años, deseo por aquel niño de tierna edad, adolescente infame de cientos de años.

Un beso, la pelea comienza, Harry lo ha besado apremiante, presuroso, devastador con rabia e ira, algo que lo excita al máximo, desde el momento que lo vio subir, en el metro lo supo y no lo dejo pasar lo hostigo hasta que este no pudo mas incluso ahora parece que lo odia, algo que lo hace sentir deseado.

Sus labios arden, ha dolido como sus labios eran restregados sin consideración, y lo ha dejado fascinado, Harry besa sin intervalos, sin olvidar nada. Muerde y golpea al pequeño contra la pared en la que se apoya, y trata de herirlo lo más que puede, rompe la camisa escolar con sus manos mientras araña el impoluto pecho, sus marcas quedan grabadas en la piel de porcelana, como heridas sangrantes, el rubio gime sin darse cuenta el maltrato que su cuerpo sufre.

Al rubio no le importa su cuerpo. Que sea destrozado no le interesa en lo más mínimo, solo desea el pequeño placer de sentir ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas.

Harry arranca el pantalón del rubio, no piensa por que ha perdido su mente y liberado su vida, el iPod y los audífonos han ido a estrellarse con el piso, las manos del rubio recorren los brazos del otro, desordenan el cabello negro aprietan una vena en el cuello como un bombeo.

El cuerpo es levantado en el aire por el moreno, enreda las piernas en la cintura de Harry, y susurra en el oído de Harry, _Draco _dice una y otra vez ese es mi nombre repite como un hechizo, el moreno repite con él, _Draco._

Harry esta vestido al completo no ha tenido ni el más mínimo interés en desvestirse y sentir la piel del rubio desnudo, no para que, solo es deseo y al otro le agrada, por eso lo ha escogido. Por la falta de sentimiento, por el demonio escondido entre esa piel morena. Lo ha liberado.

Draco quiere dibujar en el cuerpo del otro la pintura está ahí enfrente suyo en esas pequeñas venas que palpitan, la vida en sus manos. Las largas uñas de sus dedos cortan la tela y la piel enfrente suyo, despedaza la camisa, lacera la piel morena y bebe cada gota carmesí que resbala entre sus cuerpos.

Harry no se entera que su cuerpo está siendo desgarrado tan solo sabe que su bajo vientre, Su erección está a punto de estallar, la toma entre sus manos; no le importa en lo más mínimo, el cuerpo que aprieta contra la pared, y penetra el canal que le asegura saciarlo. Fuerte y sin remordimientos. Enviste una y otra vez.

Draco siente el placer de su cuerpo siendo herido en lo más profundo aprieta con fuerza sus manos en los costados del moreno, la sangre resbala por todo el cuerpo de Harry, Draco se siente en el limbo el olor a sangre lo marea, desea morder la tierna piel de Harry hasta dejarlo seco, Draco choca una y otra vez con la pared las envestidas lo dejan sin aliento.

El clímax llega para Harry, su cuello esta lacerado, Draco ha mordido voraz la piel del cuello de Harry, hambriento y desesperado, ha bebido cada gota de sangre del cuerpo humano.

Harry grita de placer, de dolor, no se da cuenta, solo grita, su alma se desvanece entre plata y sangre; se da cuenta que es el final. Eyacula en el interior del infantil cuerpo, como sellando el contrato que se ha hecho.

Cae muerto desangrado, el cuerpo manchado en rojo; los ojos abiertos; un rictus de placer insinuándose en la boca abierta, el recuerdo de los gemidos de placer.

Draco se sostiene de la pared su punto de apoyo a caído irrefrenablemente al piso; sus pies desnudos pisan el repulsivo asfalto, el asco lo inunda patea el cuerpo a sus pies, pasa encima de él, ríe, travieso y culpable.

Desnudo en medio de una calle desolada, da vueltas alrededor del cuerpo que lo ha saciado, la sangre aun escurre de sus labios, los lame, los chupa saborea el dulce sabor. Espera, no sabe por qué lo hace; aun así espera, no tiene ropa; su ropa está destrozada y esparcida en el nauseabundo callejón.

Mira el cuerpo a unos pasos de él, se agacha y lo voltea, mira los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta, aun tibio, la sangre escurriendo de a pocos entre las costillas y el pecho, el pantalón abierto; su miembro caído, aun tibio, lo toma entre sus manos lo apretuja, con saña con el gusto de jugar con él, lo rasga y sangre brota; lo odia por usarlo, por haber disfrutado de él, no tiene derecho nadie lo tiene.

Mira los ojos asquerosamente verdes del que fue su amante por un instante, los odia se parecen demasiado, a aquellos otros ojos verdes, extiende sus dedos; los posiciona, toca las pupilas verdes con dos dedos, imprime fuerza, va a desaparecer todo rastro de aquel verde que odia.

Un espectáculo memorable

Se escucha una vos risueña, Draco voltea en busca de aquella desagradable voz, en lo alto de una casa, un hombre se mantiene entre las sombras; salta sin mayor asomo de duda, cae como si hubiera sido apenas unos centímetros, la destreza confirma que es uno de los suyos, un vampiro.

Nott, jamás pensé que me seguirías, se te perdió algo Theo.- Draco ríe lo tiene a sus pies, era lo que esperaba- capas y pueda ayudarte.

Theodore Nott se deja ver, cabello castaño; y unos ojos verdes oscuros como la noche, el cuerpo de un hombre, en plena juventud; acicalado hermoso, la piel pálida completamente vestido de negro.

Mi creación, eso se me ha perdido; me ayudarías a encontrarlo.

Draco ríe risueño, se ha escapado de casa, aburrido y molesto ha desobedecido a su amo, fue a parar a una calle de Londres en un callejón desnudo y con un cuerpo ahora frio a sus pies, gran imagen; antes de levantarse del suelo, corta el cuello de su víctima, la cabeza rueda hasta los pies del otro vampiro. Draco suspira ahora se va a dar cuenta de su pequeña debilidad.

Qué casualidad Draco – Nott levanta la cabeza y le enseña el rostro mutilado, los ojos verdes lo miran acusadores – tiene los ojos verdes

Draco resopla, atrapado en su propio juego; solo mira tranquilo como el otro se acerca a él, lento y medido, dándole tiempo de saber qué hacer, Draco se irrita, odia a aquel hombre.

Que diría tu padre Malfoy, si te viera a si como yo – clava su mirada verde en el cuerpo adolescente de Draco – una puta que se deja follar por cualquier mortal, decepcionante.

Mi padre no diría nada Nott porque está muerto- dice absurdamente herido – que ya no recuerdas la noche que lo mataste.

Theo ríe, con burla; claro que recuerda cuando destrozo el cuerpo de Lucios Malfoy; hace casi cien años, toda una proeza.

Theodore está molesto, su hermosa creación en un basural como aquel, desobedeció con alevosía una de sus ordenes, no lo va a perdonar tan fácilmente, entregar su cuerpo a un sucio mortal. La furia lo corroe aprieta tanto la mano sosteniendo el cráneo que lo revienta, su mano se mancha de sangre. Un final triste para el mortal que fue presa de seres superiores.

Toma la muñeca de Draco, este no dice absolutamente nada, la aprieta con fuerza y jala el cuerpo infantil hacia sí, muerde con furia la pálida piel del cuello, la sangra se desliza por la piel, bebe sin sentido, solo por el placer de hacerlo, porque sabe que no se le va negar absolutamente nada, del cuerpo de Draco, de la mente de Draco.

Draco es suyo, cuerpo y mente incluso su alma, le pertenece, creado de su sangre, de sus memorias. Draco lo sabe, Draco es su vestal en su propio santuario.

Toma al rubio entre sus brazos lo cubre con una capa y salta entre los tejados con su preciosa carga.

Draco sonríe victorioso a pesar del enojo de su señor, este lo adora y nunca lo dejaría, incluso lo cubre con su cuerpo, se siente bien. No está solo en esa eternidad.

Theodore le hizo daño, pero esta respirando así que debe estar bien porque con Theodore todo está bien, está bien la muerte, está bien la vida. Con Theodore todo es una pieza que encaja.

Es un frio silencio conspirador entre dos almas que vagan en el brumoso gris de un cielo sin estrellas.

**

* * *

**

**(1) Hammersmith & City Line: **nombre de la línea más antigua de metro de Londres

**(2) Moorgate**: una de las estaciones, de todo el recorrido del metro

**(3) Aerials:** nombre de un canción de SOAD

_**(4) Aerials, in the sky, when you lose small mind, you free your life: **_Antenas , en el cielo, Cuando pierdes tu mente pequeña, Tu liberas tu vida. Hace referencia a la canción que escucha en su iPod


End file.
